1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to thread winding sewing machine bobbins.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mechanisms for replenishing thread on a sewing machine bobbin while in place within the looptaker and bobbin of the machine, as shown for example in U.S. Pat. No. 4,259,914 of R. E. Johnson for "Bobbin Winding Mechanism for a Sewing Machine", issued April 7, 1981, and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,326,474 of T. J. Zylbert for "In-Place Bobbin Winding Mechanism for a Sewing Machine" issued April 27, 1982 include devices for severing a tag end portion of sewing thread at the bobbin. However, such devices have not always functioned as intended, and as a consequence a wound bobbin has at times been left with a tag end portion of thread which interfered with the formation of stitches when a sewing operation was initiated. Furthermore, such thread severing devices have tended to catch thread being moved about the bobbin case by the looptaker during a sewing operation and have so interfered with stitch formation.
It is a prime object of the invention to improve the effectiveness of thread severing devices in bobbin winding mechanism.
It is another object of the invention to eliminate interference of such devices with sewing thread during stitch formation.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent during a reading of the specification taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.